Life Has Transformed
by Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk
Summary: Mary -Ann lives in the UK, she is leaving her old house and moving away from her normal terrible life, with her two best friends, her dog and her car. This transforms her life into romance and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fancition so I hope you enjoy it **

My hair was dripping wet, I rubbed my hair with a towel and looked in the mirror, I have bright blue eyes and drak wavy brown hair, now straight and notted, it reminded me of when my mum use to come out the shower and pretend to be a monster just to get me in the bath (what? I was 5). I felt a tear roll down my face, looked away to my bed and saw my bags all ready packed. I quickly put on my skinny jeans and Harry Potter t-shirt.

I come out of the bathroom went to my bed picked up my bag and ran down stairs.

"Crowley" I yelled picking up his bed.

My white and brownish, grayish British Bulldog. "good boy" I said pating him. I put his lead on, walk out the door and put the key in my bag.

I opened the back door Of my baby blue and white mini.

"Dragonfly we are getting out of here" I said putting my bags on the seat and Crowley sat on the floor, I shut the door and got in the passenger side. I looked at the radio waiting for an answer.

After about minute the radio lit up blue.

"where to" She said activating her holoform. Dragonfly's holoform has blonde curly hair with light blue high lights she has really bright blue eyes and is wearing a white Hoodie, jeans and blue trainers.

"anywhere, just take the back roads, the main roads will be busy".

"OK but I hope 2 months of training worked" Dragonfly said looking at Crowley and driving away from the house, I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

It has almost been an hour since we left the house, Crowley is now asleep on the seat and Dragonfly deactivated her holoform and playing her favorite song. I was still looking out the window, we was in the middle of nowhere, it was just fields. In the distance there looked like an old Farm place...

bang!

A big red eyed robot landed right in front of us and it looked like it had no arms.

"the one with red eyes are the badies" I said shocked still looking at the eye.

"uh huh"

I could hear Crowley growling from the back seat as a red and blue robot with blue eyes shot the red eyed robots head.

"come boy" I said pating my leg and quickly putting the lead on him, with my other hand picking up my bags. I got out of Dragonfly and shut the door.

"fight " I said hitting the roof.

We was running to the old Farm barn when it started raining, not light rain, like Lock Ness has been dropped on us. _Typicall British whether _I thought to my self as we were nearing the barn . Then suddenly two gaint robots landed a few feet in front of us.

One of the robots was on the floor, he (well the robot looks like a he) was silver, he had blue eyes, he had swords coming out his arms trying to hold back the other robot and he also got wheels as feet. But for The other one he was silver as well but he had red eyes, he was also a different shap he looked like a dorito, he had a gun in both his hands. Dorito put one foot on the good guys chest as he shot both his arms and he moaned in pain .

"we will win and you will die" Dorito said with a smirk on his face.

Crowley started growling, I looked down, he was staring right at Dorito. He now had a gun pointing it at good guys face.

_Oh my god his going to shot him_

Getting closer

_What to do_

More close

_What shalI i do. _

Even more closer

The gun is now inches from good guys face and Doritos' robot finger inches from the trigger.

_Urgh_

"Hey" I yelled, they both looked at me "yeah you, moldy old Dorito".

He looked at me and pointed the at me_. _

_Carp why don't I think before I speak, I forgot good guy can't move. _

Then suddenly another robot jumped on Dorito (I think he was gold) but Dorito already shot the gun, It landed about two feet away. All I remember is falling backwards, hearing Dragonfly shout 'Maryann!' then darkness.

**OK thanks for reading and please review, oh and if you what to know what Crowley looks like I found a picture for you ㈳5㈳5**

00/s/NzQ2WDEwMjQ=/z/BFYAAOxyLm9TDANR/$_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post, I stop with my grandma, my phone broke and my sister deleted my fiction but anyway here it is sorry if short they will get longer**

I opened my eyes to bright light above me, I had to blink several times to get my vision back. Now that I can see better. As I sat up, I felt really dizzy, sick and like the hole room was spinning.

"I wouldn't sit up if I was you"

"to late I'm up" I said Rubbing my head. There was a scar from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my ear.

"how?" I whispered. tracing my scar i looked who spoked to me, it was the good robot I saved but now he had his arms.

"umm yeah you got that by saving my life.. Oh thanks for that by the way and my name is Sideswipe if wandering" he said Rubbing the back of his his head.

"it's fine, and my name is Mary-Ann" i said as I turned so my legs was over the giant bed thing

"why are you not scared of me?" Sideswipe asked frowning his metal eyebrows.

"Do you want the long or short version" I asked looking at him.

"it will have to be short version" a fimular voice said.

"Dragonfly" I chirped happily.

"your awake" She said happily.

Dragonfly is baby blue with white wings on her back. She has a shape like a human female's body. She is thinner than Sideswipe eswipe, like the boys are muscley .

"oh Mary-Ann this is Ratchet and Optimus" Dragonfly pointed to a yellowish, greenish robot and then at a blue and red one.

Ratchet went to Sideswipe while Optimus approached "my name is Optimus Prime we are a automic race from plant Cybertron" he come closer "but you can call us Auto .."

"Autobots, I know what you are, the thing I want to know where I am? " I said walking to the edge of the bed thing with my arms crossed.

"your in N.E.S.T Base in America" Dragonfly butted in.

"What! We're in American?" I ask

"yeah"

"I've always wanted to come here" I said looking at Dragonfly, she just smiled at me.

"Sideswipe, you can go now and take Dragonfly with You, I need to talk to Mary-Ann" Ratchet said wiping his hands in a cloth and looking at me.

As soon as they left Optimus and Ratchet both looked at me at the same time. "I had to scan you when you came in..." Ratchet started.

"please don't tell anyone" I begged

"we won't but I want Ratchet to keep you here for a bit, OK" he said leaving the room.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**BTW I have found out that I'm going on holiday for a few weeks. I can write but not might be able to post due to lack of WiFi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go next chapter **

A month today I've been in the med bay, I'm only along to go to my room which is only a couple rooms down. The only good things about staying in here is that I got to meet everyone.

I've found out that Dragonfly was best mates with Sideswipe and he's twin brother Sunsterker and also found out that Dragonfly's twin Bumblebee is here.

I'm in the med bay at the moment watching Ratchet working on jazz's (jazz is the gangster of the group) veins in his arms.

"how long will it take ?"Jazz suddenly whines

"it will take about 5 minutes" I said looking at Ratchet .

He was going to say something but the slid open and Dragonfly walked through.

"is Mary-Ann aloud to come ice skating, we do it every 1st December" She said kind of nervous.

"who else is going? " he asked not looking up from Jazz.

"the lambo twins and bee" it was silent for a moment before Jazz spoke "I'll go if you don't mind"

"sure but we are going to the shops first but you can meet us there about six" Dragonfly said looking at Jazz.

"I didn't say she was going" Ratchet said finishing Jazz.

"Please Ratchet, please please please can I go" I said standing up

"fine but no junk food" he said picking me up and giving me to Dragonfly, and she put me on her shoulder and walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked walking past my bedroom.

"to get the others" She said like it is obvious.

"off course where else would we go" I half whispered to myself.

The hallway we're walking down is grey and dull and everything looks the same. The doors are big enough so an autobot can fit though and a smaller one for humans. We come to the end of the hallway and there is a big door about 2x bigger than Dragonfly. As she got nearer to the door, it slid open to reveal a massive room. One side of the room had computers and business stuff but the over looked more relaxing.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee is sat on what looked like a big sofa.

Bumblebee is Dragonfly's brother so of course they look the same but he is black and yellow and talks though the radio.

"Hey guys" I half shouted to get there attention "what you doing"

They all looked up at the same time.

"he's letting you come with us?" Sunstreaker asked surprised.

"yeah but no junk food" I said as Dragonfly put me on the floor.

"come on let's go" sideswipe said, he the turned into a red Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker rolled his robot eyes and turned into a gold lamborghini and Dragonfly done the same but Bee didn't "you're not coming?" I asked.

"I don't like shopping, it's boring"

"Fair enough" I said strugging.

I walked over to the blue Mini "You can ride with sides if you like" She said as I got to the door.

"Thanks" I said as I jogged towards Sideswipe. "Mind if I ride with you?" I asked as I got to the passenger door.

"Sure" he opened the door and I got in and we drove out of base.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I think I have bad cold coming so I will update when I can**


	4. Chapter 4

"it's all weird" I thought outloud.

"what is?"

"oh umm..." I looked to left to see Sideswipes holoform. He looked about age, he's hair is brown with a red strip and little spike, he is wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he has these gourges bright blue eyes. "well everything"

"what do ya mean " he said really confused

" well I mean that in England we drive on the left, the driver seat is where I am and I still haven't got use to American accent yet" I said all in one breath.

He didn't say anything for a bit, I think he was taking in everything a said. "yeah spose" he said strugging "and am still getting use to your accent, which is pretty cool by the way" he added

"thank you" i said with a strong British accent.

*TIME SKIP*

"What shop first? " Sunstreaker said as we Walked into the shopping center, there was Christmas decorations everywhere . Sunstreaker's holoform looks like his brother but had a yellow strip and a yellow t-shirt on.

"Well I was thinking of make my room more roomy so let's start over..." I said looking which one to go in "that one" I pointed to

"but it is a game, music and DVD shop" Sunstreaker pointed out.

"yeah so"

We Walked in the shop and it was in thirds. On the left was DVD', in the middle was music and on the right was games.

"let me guess" Dragonfly started "the DVD's"

"oh you know me to well" I said as I walked over to the H section.

"what you looking for?" sideswipe asked.

"umm Harry Potter" I told him still scanning the DVD's

"Hey, I found the box set " he said after looking for about a minute.

"Hey you found the box sets" I said walking over to him.

I picked up the supernatural, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, game of Thrown, Avengers, the two of the Hobbits, four Disney films, looney tunes and Pirates of the Caribbean

Sides helped me carry them over to the check out.

"wow" the young lady said as we put all the DVDs on the counter

I said thank to her back as she gave my two bags.

"if you had all the money in the world you would spend most of in here wouldn't you" he said smiling at me.

"yeah I probably would" i smiled sheepishly has we reached Sunstreaker and Dragonfly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter and sorry if I get anything wrong about America**

**Special thanks to ManyGamePlayer thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

**Im so sorry i have lots of course work and then my WiFi when down but i will post another chapter**.

(Mary-Ann POV)

After I bought the DVDs we went in other shops and I have brought six fandom posters, a DVD rack, a big bone for Crowley which should last him at least 4 days and some more toys for him as well.

I am now sat at a table in McDonalds with Dragonfly waiting for Sides and Sunny to come back with our food, such gentlemen.

"So what's the thing between you and sunny?" I asked all of a sudden, bringing Dragonfly out of her thoughts and looking at me wide eyed.

"Oh..well we're-we're just friends" She stuttered to find the words, I just gave her the 'really' look. "You won't understand".

"Understand what?" Sunstreaker asked as they sat on the seats opposite us.

"Girl stuff" I snapped at him.

"Primus, only asking" he mumbled.

I shot him a look, as I pick up my food from sides tray, he just chuckled as did Dragonfly.

I am not a big fan on McDonalds chips but the burger is much better, I would rather have KFC or a pizza but having nothing but healthy food for about month, then it is like heaven.

After we all finished we was all walking to the cars. I started getting a headache and the tips of my fingers started going numb and my lungs were burning so I couldn't breath. Why is it happen again? Why now?.

"Hey! Mary-Ann are you ok" I heared Sideswipe say.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying not to sound in pain . He looked at me like he was not convinced .

"Hey" he said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder and all the pain went away.

"you know you have the prettiest shade of blue in your eye's "

"Thanks. Hey and your not that bad looking for a alien robot". Sideswipe chuckled while we catched up with the over two.

We got to the car's and I got in Dragonfly because she said she wanted to ask me something.

"So what happened back there?"

"What happened back where?" I asked in confused.

"In the shop, you stopped all of a sudden and the only time you did that is when, Oh slag! It's happening again?" She asked worried.

"No"

"Why don't I believe you right now"

"Look it stopped as soon as Sideswipe touched me " I said true "just please don't tell rachret" I begged

"OK, but if it happens again I'm telling him" She warned

"Thanks"

I trund and looked out of the window. It is 5:30 and the sun is already behind the trees, it looked so nice but I wasn't thinking about that I was to worried what is happening to me.

**Thanks for reading and please review**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey new chapter hope you like it and enjoy**

**A special thanks to and**

We pull up to an outside ice skating ring.

"Wow" I said, as i got out of Drangonfly.

The banners around the out side were coverd in Christmas lights and tinsel.

"4 please?" Sides asked once we got to the counter.

"That's €40" the oldish man said very bored.

"Nice decorations" I said as we gave him 10 dollers each and told him are shoe size.

"Yeah the boss is crazy over Christmas" He said rolling his eyes as he looked though some boxes, "We have to were elf outfits nearer Christmas day". He gave us our skates and we set on some empty seats to change are shoes.

"Have you two been skating before?" Sunstreaker asked as we stood up and the entered the ring.

"I've been twice and didn't fall o-oh" I felt my self slipping so i pepeared my self for the impact.

Just as i thought my butt would hit the ice, a pair of strong arms cought me.

I looked up and saw Sideswipe trying to hold in a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically while straighting my coat.

After three falls and twice of Sides catching me, i finally got the idea of it.

"Hey Sides?" i asked

"Yeah"

"So do you know when Bee is coming?" I finished. Sides nodded over to where people was coming towards us.

There was two boys and a girl. One had brown curly-ish hair and looked kinda goofy. The girl had brown straight hair, she looked like a modal. The other boy had blonde hair with a babys face.

Suddenly Sunny stopped right next to me, he had his arms crossed and you could see his muscles though his jumper he was my left i saw Dragonfly coming towards us, quickly actually. She passed Sides then me, then was going passed Sunny but he stepped in front of her and stopped her, she went straight in his chest.

"Um thank you" She said shyly. "Someone didn't mean to push me".

Sunny smiled at her lightly and stepped back next to me but he was looking to where Dragonfly come from and he looked a bit tensed.

Dragonfly looked behind to see the three people.

"Oh hey Bee" she said kinda surprised "are you Sam and Mikaela?".

"Yeah" the brown haired boy, Sam said.

"Hi I'm Dragonfly, Bumblebees twin sister" she said standing next to Bee "and Mary-Ann's guardian"

"Hi" i said shaking there hands

"Finally, girls i can talk to" Mikaela said happier stakted to the left bit away from the boys, me and Dragonfly followed her.

"So how did you meet Sam?" i blurted out "Sorry"

"No its fine" she waved it of " I can't' really talk to anyone about the Autobots".

"Well I'm a bot so you can ask me anything you like" Dragon tells Mikaela.

"Thanks" Mikaela smiles at her "and we discovered an alien race together".

"That's a great story to tell, hey me and my boyfriend discovered an alien race together" I laughed as we stakted back to the boys.

After about an hour we all headed back to the cars. I walked over to where Sides, Sunny and Dragonfly was. We said a quick good bye to Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. Sideswipe insisted me to ride with him.

I was in the passenger seat. I was staring at the steering wheel moving by it self, I could feel my eyes getting heaiver and heaveir.

"Are you OK?" i heard Sidesiwpe's voice, though the radio. Before darkness took over me.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**im so sorry that i havn't updataed for awhile, I have been doing mock exams and **  
**BTEC work anyway here his my next chapter and hope you like it.**

I woke with slobber all over my face. I opened my eyes to see a big dogs face staring at me, and it looked like he was smiling at me. I wiped the slobber of my face. "Get off me" I moaned pushing Crowley off of me lightly. I rolled over on my bed so i could see the clock easier, it read 8:30 Am. I groaned as I rolled off my bed. "You hungry?" I asked Crowley looking at the bags neatly placed by the door, remembering the bone i bought him. I looked though the bags to find the bone, i finally found it ofter taking out everything. "Crowley!" I called him, showing him the bone. "Catch!" I threw the bone into the air and he caught it in the air. When he landed he started eating it like nothing happened. I turned around to the draws and got out a pair of dark blue jeans, but i didnt know what top to put on.

_No no no no and no _I thought, while picking up each top. _Urgh which one?, oh yeah my Supernatarul top._

I went back to my shopping bags and pulled out my SPN top and went to the bathroom, I got in the shower for about 10 minutes. When I got out i went to the sink and looked in the mirror. The person in the mirror didn't look like me. She had light blue, full of life eyes, the bags under her eyes was gone and her skin looked fuller. I pulled a face to make sure.

_Yup, deffinatly me._

I dryed my hair with the hair dryer, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and quickly got dressed. I come out of the bathroom and saw Crowely still chewing on the bone. I looked at the clock on the bed stand and it now reads 9:10 and if on que my stomach gowled at me "Come on, let get something to eat" I said opening the door and walking out with Crowley flowing behided me.

It took me about 10 minutes to find the Cafeteria after asking someone, when i got to the door i saw Major Lennox and Sergant Epps by the door.

"Hey Miss Banner, how are you?" Lennox ask facing me, wearing he's unifrom.

"Hey Banner, like The Incredible Hulk Bruce Banner" Epps asked me laughing, wearing he's unifrom aswell.

"Yeah I wish, but then being a 30 foot green killing machine isnt that good" I said honestley and a little nevous, because a haven't really spoke to them propely. Then Crowely started growling, still with the bone in his mouth. "Sorry, he dont really like men" Which isn't that great, seems i was in a base full of men soilders.

"Nah it's fine" Lennox said waving it of " Hungry?" Lennox opened the door to the Cafeteria, showing me in.

I followed them into the Cafetreia through the small door, there were soilders placed everywhere, on tables, ordering food and stood round the out side talking. I headed over to where you get your food, and i odered some pancakes with blueberrys and strawberrys and shoveled them in. Its not that i didnt like the soilders, it was just awkard because i dont know them.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you" I said getting up from the table and putting my chair back under. " Come on boy".

I walked out the door and went left towards the Autobots Rec Room. I have been in their once and it was massive, everything was bot size seats, sofas, cupboard, tv, playstaion and even a fridge. I asked Wheeljack how they got eveything so big and he said they copyed it from human size. There is a Tv and sofa and an arm chair on one side of the room and on the over was like a kichten area and a chill out place in the middle.

I got to the Rec room and thankfully the door was open. I walked in and I think every bot was in there. I looked around and found the ' Terror Twins', Dragonfly and Bumblebee wacthing a giant Telly and talking.

_Autobots wacthing telly _ i thought as i approached them. "Hey guys" I shouted up at them.

"Hey" They said back in unsion.

"Would you like me to do something for your hair?" Dragonfly asked me.

"Yeah please, it's getting on my nerves" I said moving my hair from my face. Dragonfly then knelt down and turned in her alt mode. Then her holofrom appeared, she walked over to me and done something to my hair. She braided it for me then turned back to her bot mode. Then all of a sudden Sideswipe picked me up and put me on his sholuder.

"You two are like sisters" he said after he made sure I was safe on his shoulder.

"Yeah she's my sister from another mister" Dradonfly said sitting back down in between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"What does that mean?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It means we treat each over like sisters" Dragonfly answerd.

"I...like the sound...of being...an older brother...to..Mary...Ann" Bumblebee spoke though the radio, changing the channels multiple times.

"Yeah family dosen't end in blood" I spoke.

"I'm being serious". Dragonfly argued.

"So am I" I argeed. "Look around me, this is my new family"

****2 hours later****

I was practicing shoting a 45 with Ironhide for about an hour and he his really getting under my skin. Ironhide is like an uncle to me and i know he his trying to keep me protected but i have told him a millon times that i know how to use a gun, but all he keeps saying is that he wants to make sure. So at the mommet I'm listening to Ironhide telling me how to use a gun for the forth time.

_Why cant i just shot the target? I know how to use a gun, so why dont he let me shot it? Urgh, i know he is trying to proceted me but still._

"Mary-Ann!" Ironhide shouted a little at me.

"Mmmm" Was all i managed to get out.

"You can shot the target" he said pointing at the carboard cut out of a Decepticon. "Try and shot it in the eyes"

I aimed the gun at the at the targets (which are now moving) at the right eye first and shot it, then the left one, then both eyes on the second ones eyes, and this happened all of a matter of minuets. I looked up at Hide and he was looking at me shocked.

"Wow" Was the only thing he got out.

"Thanks, i said i can shot" I stated.

"Well now i know you can, you have to work on your stamina" Ironhide said as he put his hand down for me.

"So i got to practise running away from bad bots?" I said climbing onto his hand.

" Yes. Where to youngling?"

"I'm not a youngling, because i'm 19 in 2 months and 1 day, so i'm a young adult and to my room please" Hide chuckled as he walked of to my room.

We got to my room and Ironhide put me down outside my door. "Thank you for bringing me here, it took you like 10 steps to get here, so thank you"

"It's fine I was coming this way anyway" he said walking of towards the medbay.

"Bye!" I shouted back to him walking into my room and shuting the door behind me.

I jumped on the bed and turned on the T.V. and put the music channel and started singing along to last christmas.

_Last chrismas i gave you my heart _

_but the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I gave it to someone special._

I sang getting out me drawing pad and pencil case. I looked around the room to find something to draw, I found Crowley still eating his big bone in his bed. So i started of with his head.

_With a note saying i love you, i ment it_

_Now i know what a fool i've been_

_And if i kiss you now, I know you'll fool me agian_

_Last chirstmas i gave you my heart_

_But very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I gave it to someone special_

Sideswipe and the other two walked into my room (in their holofroms) while i was singing.

"Oh, hi guys" I said looking up from my drawing.

Drangon fly made herself at home on my little sofa, Sunny went and sat next to her and Sideswipe sat next to me. "Nice drawing" he said looking at my drawing of Crowley. "Wow!"

"Let me see" Sunsteraker asked reaching for the pad. Sideswipe gave him the pad and he and Dragonfly was looking at it for a while.

"Wow this is really good but if.. you..." Sunstearker trailed of while picking up a pencil and drawing something on my drawing.

He gave it back to me after a mintue or two. He put more shading on and more detail on Crowleys face "Wow you can draw, it looks so much better. I didn't knno you could draw" i said looking up at him.

"Good he dont stop drawing, you should see his side of the room, it is coverd in drawings and paitings" Sides said laiing on the bed and turning over

"Hey. what you doing up here?, were watching a crap movie about a dog trying to get home" I said sitting next to him "Sunny and Dragonfly is asleep and i got bored."

"That bad huh"

"yeah". I said leaning on my hands looking at the sky.

We was sat in silent for a while, it wasn't an awkard silence it was actually quite comfortable. "Hey um... I found out eairler that there have been 'cons spoted in Italy" he said looking down a me.

"When do you have to go?" I said sitting back up.

"late tonight"

"When are you coming back?"

"I dont know"

"What if you miss Chirstmas" I said looking up at him.

He just shrugged beause i dont think he new what to say. I put my haed on his shoulder and we stayed there for a while and I remember waking up in my bed the next day.

**hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the favs follows and reviews! They really have made my day, I really thought no one would read my story and I'm grateful for the support! (ManyGamePlayer *winkwink*)**

**Also sorry for such a late chapter!**

* * *

"Mary...Ann"

"Urgh what?" I said turning over, opening my eyes and looking at Bumblebee's big metal face what was looking down at me. "Yes?"

"Come on...get up"

"Fine, but you got to go out" I moaned rolling of the bed. "Go on out, out, out!"

When I finally got him out of my room, I switched on the tv and put on one of the music channels and it was Christmas music. I looked at the time the and it read 1:30pm.

_Wow, i must have needed the sleep. _I thought as I opened the door to my clothes. I picked out a skinny pair of jeans and a plain dark pink top. I jumped in the shower and come out about 10 miutuets later and quickly dryed my hair. I walked outside to see Bumblebee standing out side my door waiting for me.

"Have you been waiting for me?" I asked, climbing on his hand.

"Yeah... you was... not that...long" he said through the radio and he put me on his shoulder.

"Hey umm...do you know when Sides and that are coming back?" I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"I dont know...sorry" he said while looking at the floor.

We didn't speak at all. I was thinking about, what if they miss Christmas and if they do, it will be the first time since my Mum died, I will be without Dragonfly at Christmas. Then suddenly I started having a really bad headache and pain everytime my heart pumped blood though my veins and I felt my self getting sweaty and I felt my bones moving from their socket's and popping out of there place.

"Bee!" I manged to get out though, heavy panting. I felt the hard cold floor. I looked up to see a blurry Bee starting to panic.

"Dragonfly... help" I just magaged to get out before I passed out.

* * *

My eyes flicked open and I looked around the room to see where I am. I'm in the medbay on a berth. _oh no it happend, didnt it_. I growned as I swang my legs over the side of the berth. I put my hand to my head and it made a clunk noise. _I will have to get use to that._

"I would not do that if I was you" A voice I recognised said as i stood up.

"What?" I asked looking up to the voice. I looked down and noticed that my body was now metalltic and robotic..._Not again! I thought this had stopped!_

"Hey, it is like Dave Va Ju".

"SIDESWIPE" I shouted almost to loud, I swung my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you to" He said leaning his chin on my head and putting his arms around my waist.

"Wait! Don't you think it is a bit weird that I look like this?" I said pulling out of the hug but Sides stil had he's arms around my waist.

"1. look at me 2. Dragonfly all ready told us, and 3. Whatever you look like you will always look beautifull to me".

I smiled and looked away for a breif moment and then looked back up to him and said "But i look.. dull"

"Come on lets get you a alt mode" He said holding the door for me.

At the moment we are on the highway and I am this really ugly car, Sideswipe thought it whould be funny while I find another one. We have been out for about an hour and I still have not found a good car yet.

"Just pick one already" He complained for the 10th time in about 5 minutes

"I want a faster car than your's" I said looking at for a certain car and trying to dodge the cars in front to try and keep up with Sides.

"Yeah, well I bet you can't find one faster than me" He said as he sped up.

"To Hell, I will try, Sideswipe!" I laughed, while looking for a car with more power than Sides... Than i see it the car i have been waiting for. I scaned the car and when it finished the ugly green car turned into a into a black and dark pink 2014 Bugatti Veyron.

"Race yah back to base" I said as i speed Past him.

Sideswipe made sure that we wre on the highway by the base, i think is was because if anythink did happend Bee, Dragonfly and Sunny could get to us faster. It felt nice feeling the wind on my alt mode, i think thats why Sunny likes to go fast. I turned into the gates of the base and into the main hanger and skidded to stop in front of Drangonfly. I did not want to transfrom, i know that Dragon would be fine with this but what would Sunny and Bee say they might not talk to me any more?, What if they disown me? What if they do treat me diffrently. It is still me inside. I looked at them and they are all looking at me weirdly, i took a deep breath in, then transfromed.

"Mary-ann?" She asked looking at me. I nooded and looked at the floor, I felt her arms go around me, I hugged her back. "Your ok"

"Aways am" I said pulling out are hug with a small smile, It's kind of weird being the same height has Dragonfly.

I walked over to Sunny and Bee who was leaning aganist the wall "You dont ha.." I was cut of by a grumbling Sideswpie "Awwh, what the matter Sides? Your alt mode not fast enough" I said as if I was talking to a child.

"Still think am better looking than you" He said with a smirk.

"Bro, you got beaten by a femme" Sunny said disapointedly.

I heard Bee laugh behide me and I joined in. Sides pulled a face which made us laugh more and made the other two join in, soon everyone was laughing.

_BANG!_

"What the hell was that" I turned towards the doors and saw an angry looking Rachet looking at me. "Mary-ann. Med bay. Now" I shoot a glare at Sideswpe as I started walking, no wait rolling towards Rachet.

_I have weels as feet amazing!_

I caught up with Rachet and he looked pissed "Um..Rachet" I started but he gave me a glare that means no talking, great i'm in big trouble.

* * *

**Thank you and please review! :D Its really appreciated!**

**There should be another chapter up today! Or maybe tomorrow...or next week xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to ManyGamePlayer, FirstStrike1177 (Didnt know there was a song with my name, kinda haha) and mocomstock for reviewing, thanks guys**!

3 hours on the same berth, only because I went out side to find myself a alt mode with Sideswipe, Oh that reminds me this is he's fault! Maybe I should prank him by duck tape him to his stupid of an aft brother, wait I'm suck with hatchet.

I groaned as I fell against the wall. Ratchet won't talk to me, I asked him about an hour ago if could go and he gave me this death glare that might make me scared of him for the rest of my life. Then me being stupid forgot that I've got a radio.

"I'm bringin' sexy back" I started singing "you mother fuckers watch how I attack dun dun... Ow what was that for" I asked rubbing my head.

"For swearing" He answered sternly pointing a wrench at me.

"But you've been swearing the whole time I've been here" He turned aroud a gave me that death glare again. "Sorry" I said putting my hands up and went back to leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain!

I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne!

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape!

At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape." I sang getting into the song.

BANG!

I looked around hearing a loud noise "Dont look at me" I said looking at ratchet, who turned to look at me. The door then opened and Optimus Prime, Jazz and Ironhide walked in.

"Hey there Mary how ya doin' " Jazz said sitting next to me.

"Great thank you" I smiled sweetly.

" wer out for a bout 3 weeks"

"Is that why you maoned to at me for going out" I asked.

"Yes" Ratchet said looking at me.

"Sorry"

"Dont worry youngling" Optimus Prime said walking over to me "I have a question to ask you"

"Shoot away"

"Would you like to you to be onour team. Jazz will be training you combat, Ironhide will be training you with your weapons and Ratchet will be training you the basic skills in medic" Optimus said pointing to each of them.

"But I'm not a cybertronion" I looked at all of them waiting for an answer.

"Mary-Ann it doesn't matter if you are human or an cybertonyen" Jazz said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just along you're on our side" Ironhide added.

"But what am I? " I asked.

"You are what we call evolvers." Ratchet spoke for the first time. "On cybertron you could turn into one of our animals, to blend in. To evolve , so if anything happened you could turn into that animal and go live in the wild"

"Mary-Ann was there anyone in your family, you think could be an evolver? " Optimus asked looking at me.

I never got to answer the question because the door opened and two pink small twins walked in "What happened to you two" I asked trying not to laugh.

"We walked into our bed room" One started. "And bang, all we see is pink".

"Sit down" Ratchet said annoyed. They both noded and walked in like two penguins, that made a laugh escape my lips.

"You need to write M and S on you because I can't tell you apart" I said laughing my head of. Optimus was smiling, Ironhide chuckled and Jazz was laughing has much as me.

"You can go now" Ratchet said when I finally stopped laughing.

I walked into my room expecting to see Crowley but he wasn't there. "Crowley" I called, still didn't show

_Maybe he is with Dragonfly, I should go and find her_ I thought looking a round my room. The bed is made with the pillows how I like them. I looked to the left to see four boxes on my table, wrapped in Christmas paper. But first I gotta make a stop. I picked up the two biggest boxes and walked out the room.

I knocked on the door and Sideswipe answers "You know you dont have to knock" He said letting me in.

"Looks like our plan worked" Sunstreaker said from his berth.

Wait what plan. "Crowley! " I said bending down to patting him as gently has I can. "thanks for looking after him"

"Well we owe one anyway so" Sideswipe said shrugging and sitting back down.

"What for?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"For saving our lives" Sunstreaker said looking up from the pad-thingy.

"Our life's?"

"Yeah we share a spark so if one of us dies the other one does as well" Sideswipe answers looking at me.

"Spark?"

"Heart" Sunny said simply.

"Oh" I say sitting next to Sideswipe "Wait does that mean if Dragonfly dies Bee would too?"

"I don't know, some twins are different" Sideswipe said honesty.

"So whats in the boxes" Sunny changed the subject.

"Oh" I said picking them up "There your Christmas presents" I gave the yellow one to Sunny and the red one to Sides.

Sunny opened he's to find a big yellow fluffy bear with a red bow, Sides has the same but red with a yellow bow.

"Do you like them, I didn't know what else to get you" I say quietly, but not knowing if they like them.

They was just staring at their bears. It was a good minute before one of them spoke. "Yeah love them" Sideswipe says putting his on the table between the two berths, while Sunstreaker put his on the end of the berth.

I truned to look at the TV and they had 27 dresses on, why I do not no but sleep soon took over me.

**So there you go! Bit of what Mary-Ann is... You'll find out more about her parents next chapter! Till then! **


End file.
